


Here, Kitty Kitty

by izukillme



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cats, Crack, Fluff, Hyuuga Junpei In Love, Hyuuga Junpei Is an Idiot, Hyuuga being a softie, Izuki Shun's Puns, Love, M/M, Magic, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Shun is a baby, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: A cute black cat makes its way into the Seirin gym on the day that Izuki falls mysteriously ill, and the team starts fighting over who gets to keep it. However, the only one who it will allow to hold it is Hyuuga!
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei & Hyuuga Junpei's Brother, Hyuuga Junpei & Hyuuga Junpei's Father, Hyuuga Junpei & Izuki Aya, Hyuuga Junpei & Izuki Mai, Hyuuga Junpei & Izuki Shun, Hyuuga Junpei & Seirin High (Characters), Hyuuga Junpei & Shun, Hyuuga Junpei/Izuki Shun, Izuki Shun & Seirin High (Characters), Shun & Seirin High (Characters)
Kudos: 22





	Here, Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm not a furry.

The Seirin team stared in confusion and slight panic at the black-furred waif of a cat that was blinking innocently up at them with large blackish-grey eyes.

“Oh, hello!” Kiyoshi was the first to begin, voice friendly and cheerful as always. He bent over, peering at the tiny cat. “How did _you_ get in here, you little thing?”

“I don’t know, but it’s really cute,” Riko said with a smile, squatting down to pick up the cat, which balked at her touch. Her smile dropped, and she narrowed her eyes at the small kitten. “Never mind. It hates me.”

The cat’s eyes seemed to widen, and it instantly darted forwards, rubbing its tail softly against Riko’s leg. It mewled softly, looking at her with dilated pupils. 

Riko melted. “Aww,” she murmured, kneeling and extending her arms. “You’re shy?”

The cat meowed, a long and shrill sound that seemed to indicate a ‘yes’. Riko reached out her arms to pick it up again, but it shied away, waving its nose from side to side as if to say, ‘No…’

Riko pouted. The cat’s eyes grew sad, and it rubbed itself against her leg once more. Hyuuga had to admit - it was the cutest feline that he’d ever seen. The colouring brought to mind a certain someone, and his cheeks flushed at the thought.

“Reminds you of somebody, doesn’t it?” Kiyoshi murmured in his ear. 

Hyuuga stiffened violently. “Shut up,” he hissed with an acid tone. “Dumbass.”

Kiyoshi shrugged, smiling a sly smile. “Just saying… don’t get so worked up, Hyuuga!”

“Okay,” Riko stood up, hands on her hips. The cat looked adoringly at her, and Hyuuga for some reason hated that. It should be looking at _him_ that way, not at the coach!

_Wait, what?_

Before he could process what had just run through his head, Riko continued. “It doesn’t like being picked up, but it does seem to be affectionate.”

“Can we keep it?” Koganei asked, eyes bright. As seemed obvious, he loved cats; his family had nearly three.

Riko laughed. “That was the plan.”

Furi looked uncomfortable. “Shouldn’t we ask Izuki-senpai first?” 

Tsuchida laughed. “Pssh! He’ll be a wet blanket, giving all sorts of sensible reasons not to keep this little kitty. I say we take advantage of his absence and let it stay!”

It was hard to believe when you looked at his pun-making habit, but Izuki often tended to be the voice of reason on Seirin. He came up with practical solutions and helped them make rational decisions in the face of impulsivity. Unfortunately, he was sick this week and wouldn’t be able to attend school or practice; his little sister Mai had called Hyuuga that morning, nervousness in her voice that he couldn’t quite understand, and related the facts in a rushed breath before cutting the call with a, “Sorrybyegottago!”

Hyuuga shook his head at the memory - Mai was so scatterbrained, but she was like his own baby sister. She, along with Izuki’s mother and big sister Aya, had readily agreed to look over him and his brother Junichi during the drama with his parents’ divorce back in the fourth grade. The whole family would drop by every day after school; Izuki and Mai would head home with Hyuuga and Junichi, and the two sets of siblings would spend the afternoon playing games and studying - more often the former - then Izuki’s mom Sora would swing by with Aya, bringing dinner over, which would be devoured quickly. Most of the time, Hyuuga and Junichi also slept over at Izuki’s house, Sora not wanting the children to be alone.

It had taken more than a year for his father to file the divorce successfully, and in that time Hyuuga had grown almost as close to Aya and Mai as he was to Izuki himself. Almost, because that degree of understanding that was between Izuki and him was something that no mere friendship could reach. Years ago, Hyuuga might have called him a brother. Now he knew that seeing Izuki as a brother and wanting to kiss his lips were two very distinct and different feelings.

He brought himself out of the introspection to listen to the rest of the team, who were once again bickering. Kagami and Kuroko had taken advantage of the second-years’ distraction and were playing with the cat, who seemed ready enough to monkey around with them, but looked like it was merely humouring the duo. Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara were hastily trying to mediate the argument that had sprung up between Riko, Tsuchida and Koganei about where they would keep and feed the cat, where it would sleep at night and so on. Kiyoshi looked on, doing his best not to laugh. (He was failing spectacularly.)

A sudden weight hit Hyuuga’s chest, and he toppled over backwards into a pile of basketballs with a small cry of alarm. He blinked, setting his glasses straight - they’d fallen askew when he tumbled over - and his vision cleared to show him a black, furry mass with glinting blackish-grey eyes right in his face.

The cat had pounced on him - and was now _licking his cheek_.

Now, Hyuuga usually despised it when animals licked him, a hatred only increased by the constant slobbering of Izuki’s overeager Shiba Inu, Sakura. But he couldn’t help allowing this starved-looking cat to do as it pleased with him, even letting a little chuckle escape his lips as he sat up and held the cat properly.

It gave his cheek one last long lick, then pulled away, something akin to self-satisfaction shining in those pretty blackish-grey eyes. Hyuuga smiled widely at the cat, which purred as it settled itself nicely into his folded arms. He shifted position to make the animal more comfortable, and it laid its head against him happily, mewling softly with its ear pressed to his heart.

He felt smug pleasure curl in his chest as he looked directly at the rest of his team, who were staring at him with unbridled jealousy. 

“Do you like that, kitty?” he crooned, purposely making his voice extra quiet and kind as he rubbed the cat between its ears. “Aww, you like that? What a sweet little cat you are!” 

The other members of the team, even Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara, were now glaring at him with full force, radiating waves of anger in his direction. Hyuuga smiled sweetly at them, letting the cat down and squatting so he was at eye-level with it. 

“Do you wanna let them hold you, kitty?” 

The cat eyed the others with mild disdain, growling lowly in its throat, then leaned against Hyuuga’s open palm and purred softly. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” Hyuuga laughed, picking the cat up as easily as he would a newborn kitten, and holding it close. “See, everyone? It likes me.”

“Hyuuga-kun…” Riko gritted out, hands fisted in her skirt. “I am going to kill you.”

Hyuuga cast her a smirk. “Try picking it up, will you? How are you guys going to keep it if it won’t even let you hold it?”

“ _It_ ,” Kiyoshi said through a clenched jaw, “has a gender.”

Hyuuga’s mouth became an ‘O’ of fake surprise. “That’s right, I almost forgot!” he said in the most saccharine tone he’d ever used. He smiled darkly at the cat, pulling it tighter to his breast. “And who’s the only one who it will allow to hold it?” 

Kiyoshi met his eyes, irritation boiling in brown irises.

Hyuuga’s voice deepened with sadistic pleasure. “Say it.”

Kiyoshi looked away and grumbled, “You.”

Hyuuga grinned evilly. “ _Exactly_. I suppose it’s decided, then,” he declared, fondling the cat in his arms gently. “I’m taking it-” he lifted it away from his body to do a quick check, and was pleased with what he found, “- _him_ home.”

And with that, he flounced happily out of the gym, bag slung around his shoulder and new cat safely ensconced in his arms, oblivious to the envious glares that followed him all the way home.

* * *

The cat quickly became a part of daily life. Much like Nigou, he trailed behind Hyuuga to school - sitting at the window-sill or hiding in his bag, and being an absolute dream - and to practice, even playing basketball in the Nigou style. He was even uber-friendly with Nigou, purring and shoving a spare ball towards the young puppy whenever he could. Nigou reciprocated the sentiment, barking softly and chasing his new cat friend all over the corner of the court that Riko had cordoned off for them.

“What’ll you name him?” Koganei asked testily two days later, barely concealing the venom in his tone that Hyuuga had bonded with the little cat so well. Hyuuga never failed to lord it over the rest of them, giving his new feline after-practice cuddles whenever he could just to get their goats. They technically couldn’t do anything to him, so that just sweetened the deal.

“Hmm?” Hyuuga hummed absently, stroking the cat’s head. “I haven’t thought too much about that yet.”

It was a lie. He had the perfect name for it; had had it within a few hours of meeting his new cat companion. It had struck him the minute that he’d opened his computer to study that night, and the cat had meowed approvingly at the open page of bad jokes Izuki had been reeling off from a few days ago. 

_Yushu._ Excellence; the same meaning as Izuki’s first name, _Shun_. A wordplay of sorts, because the cat reminded him so strongly of his crush - erm, best friend.

“He’s probably gonna call it Izuki Nigou,” Riko added, flopping down beside them. She reached out to touch the cat’s head hopefully, but he cringed away from her. Within seconds, though, he rubbed his paw apologetically against her upper arm; he seemed to like all of them, but didn’t want to be carried or held intimately by anyone other than Hyuuga. With a disappointed sigh, Riko held the paw for a second before letting go. She continued, “The way he looks and how close he is to Hyuuga-kun… our uncreative captain will probably come up with something boring like that.”

The cat meowed disapprovingly. Hyuuga rolled his eyes, saying, “I actually had an idea, but I guess you all just think I’m boring.”

“Do tell,” Riko inquired dryly. Hyuuga grinned, holding his cat closer.

“Yushu. It means excellence, just like Izuki’s first name Shun-”

A loud meow.

“What?” Hyuuga looked down at the loudly-purring cat in his lap, whose black eyes had lightened a few shades. He was agitatedly pawing at Hyuuga’s chest, nodding his head vigorously. “You like that name? Yushu?”

The cat mewled lowly - that was a no. Hyuuga hazarded a guess. “Yu? Shu?”

A soft meow. He was close…

Hyuuga frowned, trying to think of what he’d said that started with the syllable, _Shu._ Then it hit him.

“Shun?” he laughed. “You want my best friend’s name?”

A loud mewl of approval. The cat’s now-silver eyes were shining brightly as he pawed at Hyuuga, much softer now.

Hyuuga grinned down at his newly-named pet. 

“Shun it is,” he promised. 

* * *

Over the next two days, it was proven that Shun lived up to his name beautifully. He was the most well-behaved cat that ever lived, knowing exactly how to keep quiet as Hyuuga smuggled him into class every day, docile and gentle yet a fighter at heart, as proven when he almost ripped three other cats apart for growling at Hyuuga on the way home. There was just one problem - _he would only eat what Hyuuga did_.

“That’s not good for you, Shun!” Hyuuga yelped, holding up his mug of coffee that Shun had tried to lap from. “Cats shouldn’t have lactose!”

“Maybe he’s a human turned cat,” Junichi suggested unhelpfully, secretly feeding Shun his cereal when Hyuuga wasn’t looking.

“Maybe he is, did you consider that, Junpei?” his father asked jokingly, attempting to pet Shun’s head - the cat yowled softly and moved well away, sending his message loud and clear.

“That’s not possible,” Hyuuga snorted, grabbing the cat food and placing it before Shun. “Here, kitty kitty!”

Shun turned his nose up at it, then primly pushed it away and took a large bite from Hyuuga’s by then unattended breakfast before scampering out of everyone's reach. He had touchy moments, Hyuuga had come to learn; he didn't like to be cuddled sometimes, not even by Hyuuga himself. Just like his namesake. 

Hyuuga sighed softly, making his way over to the cat, who turned his head away from him with deliberate haughtiness. “Come _on_ , Shun. Be a good boy, for me, please?” 

Shun narrowed his beautiful blackish-grey eyes and nipped none too gently at Hyuuga’s outstretched fingers.

“Ah. Fuck! Fuck,” Hyuuga yelped, rubbing the fingers, where blood had started to well up. A keening, almost apologetic whine drew his attention back to Shun, whose eyes were wide with what seemed like worry. Shun bent his neck and licked softly at Hyuuga’s bleeding fingers, not stopping until the flow of lifeblood ceased. He rubbed his velvety nose against Hyuuga’s palm, and Hyuuga couldn’t help but laugh, petting his head. 

“All’s forgiven, Shun. All’s forgiven.”

The cat mewled, looking extremely self-satisfied.

“Okay, Dad,” Hyuuga called over his shoulder, grabbing his bag, “I’m heading out.”

“So early?” asked his dad.

“I’m gonna stop at Izuki’s house and check on him.” Hyuuga explained. He was worried about his best friend - it was the sixth day since Izuki had fallen ill, and he hadn’t picked up any of the calls Hyuuga had made. Not that it had been easy with Shun constantly meowing and pawing at the phone so forcefully that it kept falling from his hand. Besides, Izuki and Shun would get along with their love of bad jokes and Hyuuga’s food. 

“Sure,” his father replied. “Have fun.”

“I will,” Hyuuga answered, stepping out the door. “Come on, Shun. Today you’re gonna meet someone who’s very special to me!”

Shun glared up at him, hissing. 

“What?” Hyuuga asked in confusion, squatting down to be on eye-level with his cat. “Come on. We have to _go_ , Shun, or we won’t have time to stop by!” But Shun gave him the cat equivalent of a scowl, and wouldn’t budge even when Hyuuga tried to lift him. 

“Fine. _Fine._ I’ll just go myself, you badly-behaved, stupid cat! I wanted two of my favourite beings to meet, but you aren’t even ready to do that!” Hyuuga yelled, finally losing his temper, and stormed out.

He didn’t notice the widening of Shun’s eyes, or the pleased meow the cat let out at the words, “favourite beings”. 

* * *

Hyuuga ran towards the Izuki household, checking his watch every two minutes. He’d left half an hour early than he usually did so that he’d get at least twenty minutes with Izuki before he had to catch the bus, and he made it just in the nick of time, stopping before the reasonably large, traditionally styled house. 

He opened the door without asking, Izuki having given him his own key back in fourth grade and never having taken it back. The house was quiet and dark, so unlike the usual busy and cheery atmosphere it contained with Aya bustling about cooking, Sora and Mai arguing about some social topic or the other and Izuki attempting to mediate. 

“Hello?” he called, poking his head first into the hall, then the kitchen. Both were empty of people. “Anyone there?”

There was no answer. Frowning, Hyuuga made his way upstairs to Izuki’s room - maybe something had happened? Irrational fear crossed his mind as he imagined any number of insane scenarios: maybe the family had been murdered in their beds… maybe Izuki’s sickness had gotten so bad that he’d been hospitalised… 

These thoughts producing electricity in his blood, Hyuuga ran the last few paces and was just about to lay his hand on Izuki’s door knob when a familiar voice called, “Junpei?” 

Hyuuga nearly jumped out of his own skin at the sudden sound, turning jerkily to find Aya smiling bemusedly at him. “Everything all right?” she asked. 

Hyuuga shifted under her penetrating gaze. “I came to check on Izuki… he hasn’t answered any of my calls or texts, and I got worried.”

Aya sobered up. “Mom took him to the doctor just now,” she told him softly. “He's been getting worse… he's just been sleeping, he was too tired to check anything." 

Hyuuga felt icy fear settle into his heart. "if there's anything I can do-"

But Aya waved him off, wearing a strained smile. "It's okay. I'm sure he'll be fine soon. The doctor will tell us what to do… you should stay and eat something," she offered. 

But Hyuuga couldn't. He suddenly felt stifled, as if it was _wrong_ to be here. He noticed the dark bags under Aya's eyes and the way she held herself, so tired but trying to be strong, trying for him, and that was when he knew he couldn't rely on her to keep him unworried. If Izuki's ever-cheerful, carefree, resilient older sister was so tense, how could he take strength from her? 

So he smiled and lied, "I ate at home. Thanks, though, nee-san! I should get going… I have a project to finish early today. Please let me know when I can come and see Izuki!"

Relief glistened in Aya's eyes, though her face and voice didn't show it. "Of course, Junpei. You're welcome any time, you hear?" she added. 

"Thank you again!" Hyuuga bowed to her before leaving the house and speed walking to the bus stand as fast as his legs would allow. He didn't even notice the long wait, mind mired in agonising thoughts of what could have happened to Izuki.

_Make him better. Please, please, please make him better. I don't care whatever the cost is… just make Izuki better!_

His eyes filled with tears at the thought of Izuki being in pain. Izuki lying on a hospital bed, face screwed up in agony as he tried to brave it out. Izuki going still and pale-

_No! No. Don't go there. It's not gonna be that bad. It can't be that bad._

_But then… if it wasn't critical… would Aya-nee-san really look so tired and sad?_

The conflicting thoughts followed him throughout the ride. In fact, Hyuuga spent the whole school day tired and sad and desperate, hoping to God that everything would be fine. He skipped Math and Biology to cry in the bathroom at the thought of losing Izuki, then History and Physics to scold himself for crying and being such a pessimist. But it did nothing to help his distracted mood, his thoughts only lingering on a prone form clad in hospital white, straight black hair the only splash of colour in the room, limp body devoid of the lively gestures that usually possessed it. He spent all of practice spacing out, staring sadly at the hoop instead of shooting. Even Riko bonking him over the head with her clipboard didn't help.

Once practice was over, Hyuuga walked quietly out of the gym, not even bothering to stay and clean up. He shuffled along the path with dragging footsteps, dreading another day without knowing how Izuki was. 

_I might never get the chance to tell him…_

A soft meowing sound and sleek fur rubbing against his leg welcomed him home, and despite his mood, Hyuuga couldn't help smiling at Shun, bending down to tickle the cat under his chin. All earlier anger forgotten, he kissed Shun on the head, murmuring, "I missed you today… it would have been a whole lot better with you there to comfort me."

An affirmative meow in return. Shun apparently felt the same. 

Hyuuga smiled sadly and went inside to wash up and do his homework. Shun followed loyally, curling up on his bed and resting his head against Hyuuga's arm. 

Hyuuga stared at the first math problem on the page. It was a simple trigonometric problem, something he could do with ease, but for the life of him he didn't know where to start. His brain was blank of all thoughts except a pulsing beat of _IzukiIzukiIzukiIzukiIzukiIzuki._

Shun rubbed his head against Hyuuga's arm; his way of asking what was wrong. Hyuuga sighed, putting away his homework - it was useless to try to work on it in his current state - and picked up his cat, settling Shun in his lap.

"It's my best friend. Izuki, the weirdo who likes puns, the one I showed you pictures of."

Shun made a soft grunt in the back of his throat. He already seemed to like Izuki, despite never having met him. It was why Hyuuga had been so surprised when Shun had acted up about going to Izuki's house. 

"Yeah, okay, he's not that weird," Hyuuga laughed truthfully. "He's funny and intelligent and really good-looking, does that make you happy?" 

The cat mewled approvingly. Hyuuga blushed lightly, knowing that he himself had meant all of those things. 

"He's sacrificing." he continued, his mouth forming words that would never be spoken if it had been anyone else but Shun with him. "He's always ready to give up what he loves for someone else. He came to Seirin for me… he loves basketball more than life, but he left it behind for my sake. He came so that I wouldn't be alone…" Tears started to well up in Hyuuga's eyes yet again, but he went on, unable to stop the flow of words from his mouth. 

"Izuki's brave. He's never shied away from facing opponents far stronger than him, and even if he feels fear he never lets it consume him. 

Izuki's considerate. Every confession letter he gets, he declines with a box of sweets and a really lovely rejection, asking the girl or boy to love themselves first because they matter most in their lives.

Izuki's smart. He's quick to analyse a situation and make the most out of it. He's so good at academics; his brain is like a sponge, soaking up every bit of new knowledge that he gets. He's amazing at reading people, learning exactly what they want and finding a way to give it to them while benefiting himself in the process.

Izuki's strong. He never breaks no matter how tough the going gets. He's always resilient, always supporting others without a care for himself. He looks to his goal and he doesn't stop until he reaches it.

Izuki's insecure. He doesn't know his own worth and he constantly belittles himself. And I want to be the one to teach that to him!" Hyuuga neared the end of his tirade with tears rolling down his cheeks freely as he shouted his feelings. 

"I want to cherish him as he cherishes me! I want to wake up next to his pretty sleeping face every day! I want to drink tea with him and watch sunrises together and hold his hand and kiss his lips! I want to make him know that he is perfect in every way and more!" 

"I love him! I love Izuki Shun! And I can't even think about life without him…" Hyuuga's voice cracked. "I can't imagine what it would be like without him as the sun to light up my dark world. I can't imagine not listening to his puns, not being with him through every stage of life. I love him, and I can't live without him."

Shun mewled sympathetically, pawing gently at the wet trails on Hyuuga's face. Hyuuga's lip quirked up through the tears. 

"I love him so much, I think I'll break from it," he confessed quietly. "I always want to be with him."

Shun curled up against his cheek, licking it. Hyuuga smiled genuinely for the first time that day. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep like that, Hyuuga dreaming of a bright laugh and a kiss that was sure to be as soft as starlight. 

* * *

The next morning, Hyuuga awoke to a painful crick in his neck and bright sunlight pouring through the window. A soft form moved sleepily against his cheek, and he grasped Shun's body, pulling the slender cat into his lap. 

"Good morning," he greeted. Shun meowed grumpily, bounding off his lap to bury himself among the blankets and close his eyes some more. 

_Just like you,_ Hyuuga thought fondly and stretched, getting out of bed. He wasn't feeling half as down as he had been yesterday; Izuki would stick it out. He could pull through it. Hyuuga believed in him, and that was what mattered. 

He would go over to the Izuki household again today to drop off some food. Sora and Aya shouldn't have to cook in this stressful situation, his father had argued. It was the least he could do to repay them. Hyuuga would stop on his way and give them the food, which would last for a few days and contained Izuki's favourite spicy chicken soup. 

After getting ready as quickly as possible, he hurtled down the stairs, Shun in tow, and gulped down his bowl of chicken soup. Apparently his father had decided to make it for breakfast as well, not that he minded. 

Shun didn't seem to mind, either. In fact, he looked pleased as pie lapping from Hyuuga's bowl, even licking his lips. Hyuuga almost scolded him, but looking at the cat's content face he couldn't bring himself to do it. He settled for flicking Shun's ear playfully and giving him a mock disappointed look. The cat replied with an unimpressed stare.

"We're gonna go to Izuki's house today and drop off some food for his family. You're coming, right?" Hyuuga asked gently, ignoring the look. 

Shun meowed approvingly, nodding his head. That was a definite yes.

Hyuuga grinned and grabbed the large bag of food, Shun following on his heels as he booked it out of the house with a yelled, "Bye!" over his shoulder. 

Shun immediately started running towards Izuki's house, taking the lead as easily and naturally as if he'd been there a hundred times before. Hyuuga had to run to catch up to the agile little cat, who slowed every so often to give Hyuuga his patented Look of Disapproval (so similar to Izuki's own that it almost hurt) and then bound off once more. 

"We're… here…" Hyuuga panted when they finally got to Izuki's house. Shun narrowed his eyes at him and deliberately climbed the steps to the front door, tapping at it with a black paw. 

Hyuuga laughed and unlocked the door as fast as he could, entering with Shun quick to follow. He heard voices in the living room, those of Aya, Mai and Sora, and hastened to the room. But their agitated and worried words stopped him in his tracks, and he held his breath, trying to listen in.

"-missing," Aya was saying, running a hand through her hair. "We'll have to put up a notice… hope that whoever has him will see it and return him."

 _Him?_ Confusion mixed with worry shot up Hyuuga's spine. He moved closer so he could see all of them clearly. Shun strained his little ears to hear the conversation, too.

Mai was crying, head in her hands. "This is all my fault," she sobbed. "If I hadn't-" 

Shun chafed against Hyuuga's leg, keening quietly. Hyuuga shushed the cat, holding him in place, but Shun's body was tense and ready to spring.

"Damn right," Sora bit out, rolling a strange bottle full of a glowing green liquid in her hand. "If you hadn't! How irresponsible can you be, Mai?! We have the cure, but we don't have him." She looked upset and tired. "God… I never should have left that book home!" 

That was approximately when Shun lost his cool. Hyuuga's restraining hand did nothing to stop him from leaping clean over the sofa and tumbling into Sora's lap with a loud meow.

Izuki's mother looked shocked, placing the green bottle onto the table and picking up the cat with astonishment in her eyes. Shun did not wriggle or struggle, much to Hyuuga’s surprise; he held still, locking onto Sora’s irises with his own blackish-grey ones that were so similar to hers.

Aya's sharp gaze landed on him, then, and she exclaimed, "Junpei! How much did you hear?"

Hyuuga flushed. "... from 'missing'." he admitted bashfully, but Mai stopped any further words, lifting her tearstained but determined face to his. She walked over, taking both his hands in hers and bringing him to the sofa. 

"That isn't important," she said in a trembling voice. "What's important is… where and when did you find that cat?"

Perplexed at the strange question, Hyuuga frowned. "A week ago. He was just hiding in our gym." 

Mai took a juddering breath. "What does he act like?" 

Hyuuga's frown deepened. "Why?"

"Just answer me, please," Mai implored, looking at the floor. 

Hyuuga couldn't deny her. He sighed and replied, "Just like Izuki. He likes bad jokes and chicken soup. I even named him Shun because of it." 

Aya and Mai both looked at him this time, eyes full of hope and wonder. 

"Do you think-" Aya began. 

Mai nodded, tears gathering in her eyes once more.

"What-" Hyuuga started to ask, but he was cut off by Sora.

"Hang on, Junpei," she said in a steady voice, effectively silencing him. She raised Shun to her eye-level, staring at him with intent eyes.

"You're Shun?" she asked. 

"How do you know-" Hyuuga was once more stalled, but this time by a loud and affirmative meow from Shun.

" _Our_ Shun?" Sora questioned, ignoring the utterly bamboozled high-schooler standing in her hall. 

Another meow. Hyuuga’s brows dipped into a mystified scowl, and he reached towards Shun. “What’s going on, Aunt Sora? Please give me the cat!”

Sora sighed softly. “We can’t. Junpei, please go to school. We appreciate you dropping off the food… but the cat will have to stay. We’ll explain later.”

Hyuuga glared. “I’m not leaving without Shun.”

Sora glared back. “You’re not leaving with him.”

Shun let out a loud, discontented mewl and started to writhe in Sora’s grip. Sora looked down at him with alarm in her eyes, opening her mouth to caution, “Shun, _no-_ ”

But he wriggled out of her arms as easily as water flowing off rocks, landing feet-first on the table and picking up the lurid green bottle. 

Sora’s jaw dropped. “Not here!” she shrieked. “Not now!”

Shun simply gave her an unimpressed look and lifted the bottle in his paw, examining it as a human would do.

Throughout all this, Hyuuga had been frozen, standing as still as a statue. It was now that he moved, as if running through soup, the world travelling in slow motion as he yelled, “ _B_ _ad cat!_ ”, lunging for Shun.

The cat paid him no heed, easily uncorking the bottle and tipping its contents down his throat. 

Sora, Aya, Mai and Hyuuga all stilled, wearing expressions of shock and horror as a bright light flashed from the cat, blinding them all. Hyuuga staggered back from the light, shielding his eyes and crying, “What the _hell_ is going on?!”

The light faded, and they all blinked slowly, regaining their bearings as their momentarily lost vision was restored. Hyuuga’s eyes immediately darted towards the table, looking for Shun.

And he did find him.

Just… not the Shun he had expected to find.

For on the coffee table, sprawled out in all his naked glory, lay _Izuki_ , looking extremely disgruntled as he grabbed the table cover for modesty.

“What the _fuck?!_ ” erupted from Hyuuga’s mouth. “Where the hell is my cat?!”

“Right here,” Izuki raised his hand, grinning slightly. Then he winced. “Damn it, that tastes bitter. What the hell did you put in it, Mom?!”

“Nii-chan!” Mai exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. Izuki tried to glare at her, but his eyes softened as soon as he laid them on her. 

“Shun!” Aya shouted, wearing a relieved smile. “I thought-”

“We lost you,” Sora finished, looking at her son wistfully. She covered the distance to the table and grabbed Izuki up in her arms, hugging him tightly and holding him up with ease despite the fact that he had five inches on her.

Hyuuga’s words got stuck in his throat as he gawked at Izuki and his mother.

 _Izuki… is Shun?! What the_ **_fuck_** _?!_

Izuki grumbled, pulling away from the hug. “You _did_ lose me. I had no idea where I was for the first five days. I went with Hyuuga ‘cause he’s safe no matter what I am… I’m gonna go put on some clothes.”

That was when Hyuuga found his voice. 

“Someone wanna explain to me what the hell is going on?!” he screeched.

At once, four dark heads turned to him, four pairs of bright blackish-grey eyes resting on him with amusement.

“ _This_ is why I wanted to wait.” Sora crossed her arms, glaring at Izuki, who was wearing the table cover like a towel on his waist. (Hyuuga tried not to ogle. He was unsuccessful.) “But _no,_ you were so eager to be human again that you just had to do it in front of him. Now we have to tell him everything!”

Izuki rolled his eyes. “And of all people, wouldn’t you know _why_ I did that? I’m not an idiot, Mom!”

Sora raised her eyebrows in surprise. “You mean…”

Izuki pursed his lips. “ _Yes,_ ” he stressed with a belaboured sigh. “And now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go and put some clothes on.”

And he walked off with all the grace and dignity of a prince, despite having been naked as the day he was born not seconds ago. 

Hyuuga felt dizzy. 

“I think I need to sit down,” he said very quietly.

“You definitely do,” Mai agreed, looking him up and down.

Hyuuga took a seat on the sofa, breathing in deeply to reorient himself with the world.

“Okay. Okay. My cat is my best friend. I’m totally not freaking out right now,” he chanted to himself. “My best friend was a cat. Is a cat. Whatever. I’m cool with that.”

Aya sat down next to him, rubbing his back gently. “It’s okay to be surprised. We’re gonna tell you everything, though, so don’t worry about it.” 

Hyuuga laughed weakly. “Don’t worry. Sure. Yeah. I can try that.”

Izuki emerged then, wearing a pair of shorts and a blue shirt. At Aya’s questioning look, he replied, “I probably missed the bus already.” 

Hyuuga started up to look at the clock. Indeed, it was eight-fifty, well past the time that the bus came to the stop; in fact, school would have started by now.

“Okay,” he let out a breath, crumpling against the sofa. “I guess I’m missing school.” Latecomers weren’t appreciated very much at Seirin. Hyuuga whipped out his phone to fire off a text to Riko that Izuki had just woken up and that he was spending the day with him - it was probably better not to mention that Shun had been Izuki all along. He didn’t think anyone would believe him.

If he was being honest, he was surprised at how quickly his mind had assimilated the information. Sure, he had been shocked up until now, but it was a relatively short time frame to have adjusted to the fact that _his best friend had been a cat_.

“Time to explain,” Izuki stated, sitting down opposite him, hands on his knees. “Look… my family and I, we aren’t normal.”

Hyuuga stared. “What do you mean by that?”

“We’re mages,” Aya chimed in from next to him. “The art of magic has been in our family for years and years now.”

“Magic?” Hyuuga repeated disbelievingly. “I don’t-”

Izuki raised an eyebrow. “Then how do you explain me turning into a cat and back to human?” 

“Ah - well -” Hyuuga stuttered, unable to find the right response.

Izuki grinned. “Look, I’ll show you.”

He lifted his hand, and a small flame started to burn in his palm unaided.

Hyuuga whipped his head around wildly, searching for a lighter or oil to show that this was just a trick. But it wasn’t - the flame was hovering over Izuki’s hand, and as he watched, it grew, forming shapes and names and places that only Izuki could know.

_Oh my God…_

“I can do other things, of course, but I specialise in elemental magic, particularly fire.” Izuki explained. “Mom’s really good at space-time stuff, and Aya-nee-san is a Creator Mage. Mai’s still learning, but her aptitude for now is healing magic.”

Aya held up her hand, and the air coalesced in her flat palm, dissipating to reveal a small wooden cube. Hyuuga gaped, poking at the cube with his finger - it was solid.

“Oh, God,” he said faintly. “This… you guys do _magic_. Magic is _real_.”

“Damn right,” added Sora, smiling softly. 

A question popped into Hyuuga’s head. “How did you hide it from me when I was staying here?” he asked quickly.

“We simply didn’t practise magic at home.” Izuki answered easily. “It’s not like it was that hard to keep it hidden from you… secrecy is the first thing that every mage is taught.”

Hyuuga sighed. “Fine. Now how the hell did you turn into a _cat?!_ ” 

Izuki tossed a meaningful glance at Mai, who flushed bright red. “W - well,” she stammered, hands in her lap, “I was practising transformation spells… and Mom left her book of spells at home, and I wasn’t supposed to look through it but I _did_ and I was just going to do it on my practice dummy, but then it hit Nii-chan and I couldn’t turn him back!”

“How did you lose him?” was the next question.

“He smashed through the window. I don’t know why or how, but he just started running away. I chased him, but I ended up losing sight of him.” Mai looked ashamed. “I never should have-”

“It’s okay, Mai,” Izuki interjected, his gaze steady on Hyuuga. “A lot of good things came out of it.”

Mai brightened instantly. “Really?”

Izuki smiled at her. “Yes, really.”

“That doesn’t mean your grounding is up, young lady!” Sora warned quickly, transforming into the stern woman Hyuuga knew. “No magic for another two weeks! Go to your room and finish that essay on why magic should not be used irresponsibly or carelessly!”

Mai pouted but accepted her punishment, trooping up the stairs with a hanged head. Aya stretched, saying, “We should leave too, Ma, we’ll be late for class.”

“Class?” Hyuuga asked.

Sora hummed. “I teach at the Mage Academy, where Aya is doing her higher studies.”

“That’s cool,” Hyuuga had to admit. 

Izuki grinned. “Hell yeah it is.”

Sora directed her steady gaze at her son. “I’ll leave you to it, then, since I have to go. Shun, Junpei, I trust you two won’t horse around too much?”

“Yes, Mom. You know I have a handle on my magic,” Izuki said with a roll of his eyes.

Sora narrowed her eyes at him. “I didn’t mean that. No magic, do you hear me?” 

“Yes, Mom,” Izuki grumbled, looking at the floor. “You two can go now, we’ll take care of ourselves.”

“What about lunch?” Aya shrieked suddenly, halfway out the door. “We forgot to make anything in this whole drama!”

Sora slapped her head. “ _Damn_. Can’t you create any?”

Aya shook her head. “Unless you want food poisoning, no.”

Sora sighed. “Fine. I’ll grab the dry ramen-”

“No, wait, I brought food,” Hyuuga remembered belatedly, holding up the bag that was still in his hand. “Should last you guys for today and tomorrow. Dad made enough for three days, but I guess I’ll be staying here today, so?”

Sora sighed in relief. “That father of yours is a blessing. Tell him I’m very grateful!” She grabbed two boxes out of the bag, one for herself and one for her daughter, and both swept off.

The hall was silent for a few beats after they’d left. Then Izuki’s lips quirked up, and he nodded towards the stairs. 

“Wanna go up and do something?”

Hyuuga shrugged. “Sure.” 

Izuki got up, heading towards the stairs, and Hyuuga followed behind him, heart thumping in his chest. Now that he’d adjusted to the idea of magic and everything existing, the usual butterflies whenever he was around Izuki had come right back. He felt his face heating as Izuki’s shirt rode up to expose toned flesh. 

_Oh, damn…_ He gulped, doing his best to tamp down his blush as they entered Izuki’s room. 

“You okay?” Izuki’s voice pierced through his thoughts. 

Hyuuga shook his head. “Fine.” He sat down on the bed as Izuki closed the door behind them.

“By the way, that was one hell of a confession.” Izuki said, back still turned to him.

Hyuuga froze. “ _What?!”_

Izuki turned, a small smirk on his lips. “Don’t tell me you don’t know what I mean.”

Hyuuga opened his mouth to tell Izuki that _no_ , he really did _not_ know what Izuki meant, but that was when it hit him like an oncoming truck.

_"I want to cherish him as he cherishes me! I want to wake up next to his pretty sleeping face every day! I want to drink tea with him and watch sunrises together and hold his hand and kiss his lips! I want to make him know that he is perfect in every way and more!_

_"I love him! I love Izuki Shun! And I can't even think about life without him… I can't imagine what it would be like without him as the sun to light up my dark world. I can't imagine not listening to his puns, not being with him through every stage of life. I love him, and I can't live without him._

_“I love him so much, I think I'll break from it. I always want to be with him."_

Oh, _God._ Oh, God.

He’d confessed to Shun. He'd thought he was talking to his cat… 

_He’d confessed his feelings to his best friend._

Hyuuga’s face flamed, and hot tears gathered in his eyes. What Izuki must think of him… he couldn’t bear to imagine it. 

“I’m sorry,” he started to gabble. “I’ll go now. I… I made things weird… I shouldn’t have… I’m sorry-”

Izuki laughed. “Stop,” he said gently, coming over to Hyuuga and putting his hands on his shoulders with a tender smile. “Never be sorry… the things you said were beautiful. I’ll always treasure those words in my heart.”

Hyuuga’s voice would not work. He stared mutely at Izuki, who sat down next to him and continued, “I feel like that about you, too. It’s not one-sided, it never has been.” 

“I-”

Izuki put his hand on Hyuuga’s cheek and turned his face to him.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” he said softly. “Is that okay?”

Hyuuga’s lips moved of their own volition.

“Yes,” he replied just as softly. “Very, very okay. Better than okay.”

Izuki smiled happily.

“That’s good,” he said and closed the distance between their mouths.

He kissed like summer and freedom and magic, simmering under the surface of his calm veneer. He was wild abandon and joyful impulsivity, and yet he was warm and steady, a constant in the tumultuous sea of Hyuuga’s life.

He was home, and Hyuuga had never felt so right in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS  
> “I guess…” Hyuuga hesitated, before smiling brightly at Izuki and continuing, “that was a pretty _magical_ confession?”  
> Izuki looked at him disbelievingly. “Did you just-”  
> Hyuuga nodded shyly. “I thought… it’d be a nice thing to do.”  
> “You’re so cute!” Izuki exclaimed, his eyes shining like stars. “Ah, I’m the luckiest person in the world.”  
> Hyuuga smirked, some of his usual bravado returning. “Damn right you are.”  
> Izuki rolled his eyes. “There’s the idiot I know.” He kissed Hyuuga again, pulling away and grinning like a fool. “And about it being a nice thing to do… I think you’d be nicer, _kitakore._ ”  
> Hyuuga’s face erupted in red. _“Izuki, I swear to God-”_  
>  “I can make you explode literally _and_ figuratively,” Izuki added lewdly.  
> Hyuuga punched him in the stomach. “Shut up!”


End file.
